Ladron de tarjetas
by Quimera Dreams
Summary: No se... por SAN VELNTIN¡¡¡...NUNCA RECIBES UN ENDEMONIADA TARJETA....¿¿alguien te las roba?...por que?....LEANLO BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO¡¡¡K


**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no es mío si no que pertenece a su respectivo autor Aokio Takao

**_Ladrón de Tarjetas_**

_Con luz diurna el sol marca presencia, a pesar de ser cubierto por nubes no deja de fulgurar sobrepasando el velo grisáceo que intenta evitar que resplandezca desde los cielos, para iluminar y dar vida a estos pobres mortales que sin su fulgor no somos nada, con sus cálidos rayos nos regala la energía necesaria para continuar con nuestro cotidiano vivir, aunque por hoy no es muy cotidiano que digamos. Uno ve a los pájaros cantar con un hermoso trinar, las palomas que gráciles vuelan, los niños juegan en su inocencia en una plaza con precioso jardines y una pareja de enamorados sentados en una bancas lejanas demostrándose todo el cariño que puedan y uno se pregunta ¿por qué tanta belleza, alegría y amor?... por que hoy es... ¡¡¡SAN VALENTIN¡¡¡ si¡¡... así es señoras y señores, chicos y chicas, el día más esperado para lo enamorados y enamoradas, donde te llegan regalos, tarjetas y todo es felicidad... ahora queridos radioyentes pasaremos una música dedicada a todos estos chico y chicas con amor en sus corazoncitos..._

- Maldito día .. – refunfuña un chico bicolor sacándose los auriculares de lo oídos y los guarda en su bolsillo junto con su radio portátil, todas las cosas en la ciudad son con motivo a ese día -... pirañas – vuelve a decir cabeceando, pues vio un cartel en una tienda que decía "Descuentos por el mes de los enamorados", siempre lo mismo, en cada tienda, o comercial, supuestos descuentos, sorteos, premios que para recibirlos tienes que pagar un gran cantidad de dinero o comprar cierto tipo de producto que te cuesta un ojo de la cara, esa festividad no pasa de ser meramente comercial, igual que las demás, las odiaba y tenia que convivir con ellas todos los años, aveces no entendía como sobrevivía a esas épocas, pero como este tosco chico no es muy adepto de las festividades naturalmente las ignora, una habilidad innata en él. Con el maletín en la mano izquierda, un camisa blanca entreabierta y el pelo rebelde gracias a la ráfaga de viento, a pasos considerablemente lentos se dirige a su escuela secundaria, lugar al que no quería llegar, uno, por que odia las clases... que chico no lo hace? y por otra lado, por tener que enfrentar a la oleada de estudiantes cursis que llenan tu casillero con sus patéticas tarjetas que nunca se molesta en leer.

**------------------ooo00OO00ooo------------------**

... ¡¡¡SAN VALENTIN¡¡¡ si¡¡... así es señoras y señores, chicos y chicas, el día más esperado para los enamorados y enamoradas, donde te llegan regalos, tarjetas y todo es felicidad... ahora queridos radioyentes pasaremos una música dedicada a todos estos chicos y chicas con amor en sus corazoncitos, así que presten mucha atención a la letra, si alguien sabe el nombre de la canción, llame a la radioemisora y se ganara un gran premio por el "Día de los enamorados". La música suena con un tono rítmico que enseguida capta la atención del muchachito que la oye dentro del vehículo, moviendo la cabeza sigue la letra y sonriente la tararea

**- **Ta ta ta ra ra ra la la .- moviendo su dedos al ritmo del son con los ojos cerrados continua hasta hacer un golpeteo con sus manos contra sus piernas asemejando a un tambor dejándose llevar por la melodía – "_no me ames"... _ta la ra

**- **Takao.. deja de hacer eso quieres – dijo el conductor, se trata del hermano mayor del peliazul – me pones nervioso

**- **Lo siento.. pero es que me gusta esta música

**- **Si.. pero el que te guste.. no es para tanto – recalco el mayor poniendo atención al transito – oye.. creo que este será el primer día que llegues temprano a clases

**- **Si? – contesto el peliazul distraído, hurgando en su mochila en busca de algo – no lo había notado

**- **Claro que no lo notas... aun¡¡... lo sabrás cuando veas a Hiromi y ella se desmaye por el milagro, ahí lo notaras

**- **No es para exagerar... no siempre llego tarde

**- **Si claro...y no siempre comes

**- **Oye¡¡.. no lo hago siempre¡¡¡

- Como digas... – avistando a su copiloto, vio como este tenia papeles de distintos colores en una mano y con la otra parecía estar contándolas-... dime que haces??

- Ehh??

**- **Eso que tienes en la mano... para que es?? – pregunto apuntando a los papeles sin dejar el volante pues se encontraban en la avenida, el otro en cambio lo miro sonriente avistando de nuevo el camino

**- **Son mis tarjetas de San Valentín – guardo los papeles en una carpeta celeste para que no se arrugaran, ya que en la bolsa podrían estropearse debido a los muchos libros que cargaba en ella

**- **Tarjetas de San Valentín... eso es hoy??? – pregunto aunque parecía más hablar para si mismo que para su hermano – OHHH DEMONIOS ES HOY¡¡¡¡ - grito frenando de repente para luego volverse a su hermano con los ojos abiertos como dos huevos enormes – lo olvide... MALDICION¡¡¡- volvió a maldecir girando hacia la derecha rudamente

**- **Hermano que haces??... La secundaria esta hacia allá – consternado apuntaba al lado contrario al que iban aun viendo la rapidez a la conducía su hermano - Heero??

- Lo siento Takao parece que hoy no se dará el milagro... – aferrado al volante, su forma de conducir se asemejaba aun juego de carreras en el que ambos estaban enfrascados, uno por deseo y otro por obligación - ... no compre mi regalo para Brooklyn y sabes lo sentimental que es... ¡¡maldita sea va a matarme si sabe que lo olvide¡¡

**- **Ahhh... – algo vencido exhaló inclinando la cabeza como si estuviera defraudado a lo cual su hermano sintió culpabilidad, nunca rompía una promesa y él prometio llevar a su hermano a la secundaria temprano, pero fallo, lo desilusiono

**- **Oye Takao yo...

**-** Perfecto¡¡¡ - interrumpió el menor a su disculpa con una gran sonrisa **– **terminare mis tarjetas aquí¡¡ - dijo desempacado sus papeles multicolores y otros elementos sin mirar a su allegado quien lo observaba mudo

**- **Que??

- Ahh.. pues es que no las había terminado aun, pensaba hacerlo en la clase de artes plásticas... pero como de todos modos voy a llegar tarde, si van a regañarme que sea por una buena razón, además si le doy su tarjeta a Hiromi quizás hasta no se enfade – con una enorme sonrisa y la tijera en su mano, explicaba su gran plan para salvarse del castigo, mientras su hermano manejaba como un animal sin oír los muchos insultos y demás cosas que le dirigían los demás conductores.

- Eso es soborno... QUITESÉ DE AHÍ¡¡¡ - grito esquivando a un transeúnte

- No.. es un intercambio, yo le doy su tarjeta y ella ignora mi llegada tardía por este día

**- **Solo por este día???

**- **Ehh... no, también – enumerando con los dedos – en su cumpleaños, Navidad, año nuevo, reyes...

- Ya¡¡.. entendí** – **aparcó de un golpe en un lugar vacío, saco las llaves del auto – espérame aquí... tardare solo un segundo – concluyo cerrando la puerta del vehículo, para ingresar a un enorme centro comercial en tanto su hermano menor tarareando de nuevo la cancionsíta de hace un rato pegaba en las hoja cintas de colores de acuerdo al papel.

**------------------ooo00OO00ooo------------------**

- Habrán sus libros en la pagina numero trescientos cincuenta y uno por favor –inicia así la jornada de clase un hombre mayor de mediana estatura con el pelo algo canoso, giro su cuerpo hacía el pizarrón de tal forma escribir algunas palabras que indicaran el trabajo a realizar, los alumnos, un gran cantidad, en silencio tomaban su libros de estudio buscando la pagina designada – hoy estaremos estudiando la época grecorromana, sabían ustedes que en el siglo ... – un fuerte sonido detuvo al maestro de continuar con su enseñanza todos los estudiantes tanto como el educador se giraron para observar la fuente de tal ruido, situado en la puerta completamente desarreglado algunos botones sin cerrase el pelo revoltoso como si en ves de peinarse se hubiese peleado con el peine, agitado y con marcas de sudor en la frente sosteniéndose del pomo de la puerta para no caer intentado controlar su respiración estaba Takao que al notar tantas miradas curiosas hacia su persona solo esbozo una sonrisa abochornada

- Ejem... – carraspeo el tutor para llamar la atención del recién llegado y el de sus alumnos, el aludido acomodando un poco su ropaje aproximo sus pasos al hombre haciendo una reverencia

- Disculpe mi tardanza – expresó suavemente esperando su debido reproche, era una lastima que con él hombre no sirviese la misma técnica que con la castaña a la que por cierto aun no se enfrentaba

- Y que pensábamos que no vendría hoy... – dijo en cierto tono el maestro- ...pero supongo que ese tipo de milagros no se da – menciono encarando al muchacho amenazador mirándolo directamente a los ojos de tal forma que parecía leer su mente, posando la regla de madera que llevaba consigo en la mal puesta camisa dándole ligeros toques – tome asiento – finalizo al ver su objetivo logrado, perturbar al muchacho, como adoraba causar temor en las mentes juveniles, era una satisfacción el hecho de saber que aun a su edad no perdía el toque de inquietar un poco a los chicos de su clase, los jóvenes de hoy día según él eran incorregibles ya ni siquiera tenían educación ni la cortesía de ser puntuales por ellos hacerlos sentir pequeños resultaba conveniente, sonriente seguía con la mirada al chico quien se ubicaba junto a sus compañeros de clases – Bueno, ya que estamos todos, continuemos, durante el gobierno de Cesar...

- Tuviste suerte... – murmuro por lo bajo uno de sus compañeros, de nombre Max, rubio de ojos azules, el tipo de muchacho del que no puedes evitar hacerte amigo, siempre dispuesto a todo y con todo - ... pudo irte peor

- Lo se – respondió el peliazul asegurándose de nos ser observado por su educador, coloco todas su cosas en el escritorio y saco el libro del cual se impartía la clase

- Y por que llegaste tarde??, estas hecho un desastre – esa voz detrás suyo pertenecía a su compañero Ray, un chico de intercambio que después de un mes decidió que terminaría su colegiatura en el país – no te dormiste con la ropa del instituto puesta otra ves no??

- Jejeje... seguro que te quedaste dormido haciendo un reporte

- Si¡¡¡... "Como romper el récord de llegadas tardes en una semana" por Takao Kinomiya actual campeón jajajaja – tratando de contener sus risas, colocaban sus libros a la altura de sus cabezas para no ser descubiertos

- Que graciosos ja... ja...ja..., me agrada saber que por lo menos ustedes son felices con mis desgracias

-Ohh...Takao se ofendió – con la mano en el pecho en una actitud de arrepentimiento cubrió su rostro sollozando – que he hecho¡¡¡...snif snif... he lastimado a mi mejor amigo – lo observo con unos ojos dramáticos tomo un lápiz que tenía a su alcance – no merezco vivir... ahora quítame la vida.. por favor¡¡- rogó estrechándole el utensilio escolar - ¿cómo he osado ofender a un alma tan frágil como la tuya?... no¡¡ soy un ser vil y cruel que no merece estar ante tu presencia – sin medir ya su voz insistía a que tomara el lapicero a lo cual el chico solo lo ignoraba, mientras el ojidorado trataba de contenerse – os lo pido caballero, matadme ahora ante que os hiera de nuevo con mi afilada lengua incontrolable – sin poder detener su movimientos el oriental tomo el lápiz de manos de su amigo rubio y fingió hundírselo en el pecho- morir...morir.. – levantando una mano al cielo y la otra en su pecho exhalo un alarido cayendo inmóvil a su escritorio simulando así su muerte, segundos después movía los hombros debido a las poco sonoras risas que escapaban de su boca a lo cual se unieron los otros dos, pero fue el fuerte golpetear de manos que no eran suyas lo que seso todo motivo de risa entre los amigos, tan metidos en su pequeña historia estaban que olvidaron el lugar en el que se encontraban, sus compañeros ovacionando su actuaciones con varios aplausos y algunos que otros silbidos pues ellos presenciaron todo el espectáculo

- Ejem – de nuevo ese carraspeo que como palabra mágica hacía reinar el silencio en el ambiente cual maldición, todos callaron al oír al maestro quien tampoco perdió detalle de la pequeña representación teatral, con la regla gruesa de madera en la mano observo a los tres estudiantes en una actitud altanera podía sentir el temor de ellos, como adoraba esa sensación, sonriendo en forma maquiavélica consiente de que eso lo asustaba más – vaya.. vaya ..- dijo rodeando al los jóvenes –ni bien llega y ya realiza toda un obra digna de Shakespeare, joven Kinomiya, en verdad que me sorprende

- Pero fui yo quien...

- SILENCIO¡¡- dijo con autoridad callando al americano sabiendo la intención que tenía este de defender a su amigo – es obvio que usted resulta una mala influencia para sus compañeros, pero apuesto que el Director vera interesante su caso, tal ves quiera usted interpretarle el Quijote de la Mancha... ahora acompáñeme – ordeno el hombre en forma autoritaria

- Disculpe..- interfirió Ray con su actitud diplomática de siempre – pero Takao no estuvo en esto solo... nosotros también participamos – dijo señalando al Max que negaba con la cabeza en forma silenciosa – no es cierto Max¡¡- recalco para que este tomara cartas en el asunto

- No es necesario que manche su reputación con la de Kinomiya

- No es ninguna mancha, el es mi amigo – defendió mirando de nuevo al güero en forma de reproche ya que este antes que interceder por su compañero que nada tenia que ver con esa travesura escondía la cabeza debajo del escritorio – no es cierto... Max¡¡ - dijo de nuevo esperando respuesta alguna

- Eh¡¡... s..si- murmuro colocándose a lado del neko quien valiente no se comparaba con él - si va a hacerle algo a Takao también a nosotros

- Eso quiere decir que será castigado con el mismo rigor que Kinomiya

- Ok... ya me arrepentí – dijo sentándose de nuevo en su lugar

- Max¡¡

- Que??¡¡

- Levántate¡¡ - ordeno el pelinegro que seguía con su actitud defensiva –ahora¡¡

- Ya oí .. ya oí – volvió a levantarse desganado, para adoptar una actitud varonil de repente alzando la mano con el dedo índice en alto – castíguenos¡¡.. tortúrenos si quiere... PERO NO PODRA CALLAR LA VOZ DEL INOCENTE QUE CLAMA P..

- SILENCIO¡¡...- negando con la cabeza el maestro se pregunto que hizo en otra vida para merecer eso, les indico el camino a la dirección dejando a cargo a uno de los alumnos para que continuase impartiendo la clase, los tres adolescentes acompañaron al maestro a la sala de directores donde seguro no les esperaba nada bueno

**------------------ooo00OO00ooo------------------**

Golpeteando con los dedos su mesilla como si manipulara un piano a un ritmo monótono, con la otra mano apoyada en su mejilla sosteniendo su cabeza respiraba lentamente en un compás de aburrimiento al igual que sus demás colegiales, compañeros, quienes sumidos en el mismo hastío de participar de esa clase observaban con ojos cansados y en algunos casos dormidos el proyector¡¡a quien le importaba la forma de apareamiento de la Mantis Religiosa¡¡, aunque viéndole el lado "amable" no tenían que hacer un reporte o escribir algo del susodicho día de los "Enamorados".

Dejando de lado el pensamiento se concentro en lo que a su visión llegara en tanta oscuridad y como era de esperar adelante situadas a la mitad del salón estaban las "muy comunicativas" niñas, cuchicheando como gallinas, seguro y con la expresión de sus rostros hablaban de las tarjetas, regalos o peluches y bombones que recibirían de algún zoquete o se lo mandarían a un pobre desgraciado, digo ¿quién en todo su estado mental podría quererlas? con tanto maquillaje uno ya no diferencia si es su rostro o una mascara de polvo y la ropa ridícula que visten a lo que llaman estar de moda o listas para ir aun circo, la diferencia no es mucha, son esas niñitas las que llenan su casillero de basura como en todos los años, con cara de repugnancia las observo un segundo y luego giro la mirada a un lugar más interesante, a su lado derecho estaba Yuriy su pelirrojo compañero y se supone mejor amigo, al parecer muy ocupado pues ni siquiera alzaba los ojos para fingir que veía la "película" agudizando un poco la mirada pudo distinguir en la penumbra y gracias a la luz originada por el proyector de atrás un papel rojo ¿qué hacia con un papel rojo?

- Se imaginan que cuando el bicho este, quiere aparearse con la Monja Religiosa, esta se lo come jajaja– comento con entusiasmo un pelilavanda atrayendo la atención de ambos chicos

- Es Mantis idiota¡¡ - alzo la cabeza por un momento para responder a su acompañante y luego volvió a lo que hacia, extrajo una tijera y algo de pegamento ignorando de nuevo a todos

- Bueno será el sereno... pero de que se lo come, se lo come jajajaja

- Que tiene eso de divertido exactamente – aun con la mano apoyada a la mejilla sin molestarse ya en ser reprendido o no miraba desinteresado al muchacho

- Pues... que es un tonto, para que va con ella si sabe que lo va a comer

- Por que es su naturaleza... tarado, si quiere tener hijos con ella, tiene que dejar que lo devore... ñam ñam – sonrío con aire tenebroso, resultaba extraño a su parecer y de alguna manera divertida esa forma de emparejarse en la vida silvestre

- Idiotas...- murmuro para si de nuevo el níveo pegando la cinta al borde de un rectángulo de papel rojo – lo hace, por que ella lo necesita para procrear o moriría por falta de alimento

- Un momento, estas diciendo que el insecto ese lo hace... por amor – incrédulo soltó una carcajada en son de burla – que tontería... los insectos no sienten jajajaja

- Como lo sabes??

- Claro que lo sabe... que no ves, él es uno¡¡... insecto¡¡

- Idiota¡¡

- Fenómeno¡¡

- Basta¡¡, ustedes dos no pueden estar un segundo sin pelear – reprochándolos con su ártica mirada – parecen unos niños – finalizo volviendo a lo suyo

- El empezó

- Quieres callarte de una vez

- Cállense los dos¡¡ son insoportables, no puedo terminar – dijo con un lápiz en la mano intentando escribir algo pero aun no sabía que

- Terminar que??

- Estas ciego Hiwatari, no ves que hace una tarjeta para el amor de su vida – con ojitos risueños parpadeando varías veces dijo en forma de suspiro – lo que hace el amor

- Hmp

- Bromea no??- dijo incrédulo mirando al mencionado quien al oír el tema busco su bolso para guardar todos sus elemento de trabajo en forma rápida, nerviosa y algo tonta – Por favor... tu también??

- Que no puedo??

- El que tu recibas un millón de tarjetas..

- Basuras

- Lo que sea, el punto es que el que a ti no te guste niño bonito no quiere decir que a nosotros no pueda gustarnos, no ves que el pobresito esta enamorado y al igual que la cantidad de cursis llorones tiene que decirle a su... mnn lo que sea, lo mucho que siente atraves de un tonto pedazo de papel

- Bryan... me defiendes mejor callado

- Que¡¡... yo solo digo que..

- Cállate, ya captamos el punto... y quien es el desafortunado??

**------------------ooo00OO00ooo------------------**

El timbre resonó por todos los pasillos liberando un mar de jóvenes que apresurados corrían o caminaban para dirigirse a su próxima clase

- No nos fue tan mal

- El Direc. Dickenson en genial¡¡

- Ahora entiendo por que te salvas de los castigos- caminando charlaban entre si los tres chicos dirigiéndose a sus casilleros – yo esperaba un castigo o que se yo un sermón... pero en cambio lo único que hizo fue sonreírnos y... y decirnos un "No lo vuelvan a hacer" – azorado el pelinegro repetía de nuevo lo vivido hace un momento en el despacho del Director, no creyendo que fuese verdad lo que sucedía, toda su vida comportándose como él mejor, educado y más respetable chico sin tener tacha alguna en su perfecto registro, para enterarse que no importaba, ahora entendía la actitud del maestro para con Takao

- Ja¡¡... eso no es nada, cada ves que llego tarde desayuno con él en la oficina

-Que¡¡- repitieron al mismo tiempo sus acompañantes

- Si... que tiene?? – respondió este como si de los más natural del mundo se tratara, llegas tarde a la escuela y en vez de ser castigado desayunas con el director, es decir ¿qué hay de malo? – siempre desayuna a esa hora, entonces yo lo acompaño

- Así que esa es la razón por la que te tardas tanto ¡¡¿qué nunca vas a la sala de castigos?¡¡ - grito eufórico Ray – yo... yo siempre llego a tiempo, soy puntual, UNA VES ME CASTIGARON POR LLEGAR TRES MINUTOS TARDE¡¡¡...TRES MALNACIDOS MINUTOS¡¡- grito sin importarle que los demás estudiantes lo miraran raro, con un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo apunto acusatoriamente al ojitormenta – Y TU¡¡... LLEGAS MEDIA HORA TARDE Y DEZAYUNAS CON ESE...ESE MALDITO ENDEMONIADO HIJO DE¡¡...- antes de que pudiera terminar la oración la mano de Max sobre su boca impidió que profiriera tales palabras

- Hijo de quien...joven Kon

- Director¡¡ - grito a asustado – ehh... yo... ehh

- Hijo de su madre¡¡... si eso, Hijo de su madre – intervino Takao al acto eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió – es que el hijo de su madre que también es su hermano

- Su hermano

- No¡¡... digo si¡¡¡...digo es que es... adoptado¡¡ eso¡¡.. tiene un hermano que es adoptado y es hijo de su madre

- Pero es adoptado??

- Que no, acaso no entendió que es su hermano, así que es hijo de él

- Hijo de Ray??

- No¡¡.. de su hermano

- El hijo de su hermano es adoptado

- Nooo¡¡.. que no me oye el hijo de su madre es su hermano...¿ya le dije que es adoptado??

- Basta¡¡¡...suficiente, no importa si es adoptado o hijo de Ray o que se yo, ...continúen con lo que hacían con permiso

- Creo que ahora entiendo por que desayunas con él

- Enserio??

- Si... por que sabe que si no tiene tu boca acupada en algo lo volverás loco jajajaja

- Creo que el castigo no es para ti... sino que para él jajaja – de nuevo las bromas después de que se clamaron los ánimos – pero oye..- dudoso se le acerco Max con una cara de seriedad que a cualquiera asustaría lo tomo por los hombros y lo enfrento de frente rostro con rostro –dime una cosa... tu y él tienen una relación.. cof cof, – tosió fingidamente para no pronunciar las palabras – no.. o si??

Lo ultimo que vio Ray quien estaba en medio de ellos con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la pregunta de su poco pertinente amigo con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente fue una estela de polvo que se formo tras la persecución protagonizada por Max casi ahogándose de la risa y Takao absolutamente enervado corriendo tras él

- VEN AQUÍ MAL AMIGO¡¡... DEJA QUE TE AGARRE Y VERAS LA RELACIÓN QUE HAY ENTRE TU Y UNA LAPIDA¡¡¡- un toro enfadado era un mal menor que el ojiazul cuando algo lo fastidia, como animal salvaje en busca de su manto rojo o sea el escurridizo norteamericano haciendo a todos a un lado vociferaba todas las maldiciones conocidas en su lengua y en otras que ni se entendían, la cara y los ojos rojos, el cabello posisionado de tal forma que aparentaban dos cuernos ya solo faltaba la argolla en su nariz pues el aliento de fuego tenía, tan metido estaba pensando en la mil y un formas de torturar a el rubio que se le paso por alto las agujetas sueltas de uno de sus zapatos que se había aflojado gracias al vertiginoso recorrido, en una de sus muchas zancadas piso una de las pequeñas cuerdas perdiendo el total equilibrio de sus movimientos para terminar precipitándose al duro y frío pavimento, utilizo sus manos para proteger su rostro por lo cual parte de sus brazos se rasparon al caerse siendo arrastrado con todo el peso de la gravedad, para terminar justo a los pies de alguien

- Auch... eso debió doler

- Tu crees?? –pregunto de mala gana mirando a quien lo decía, era Bryan y junto a él estaba el pelirrojo quien sin decir nada lo ayudo a levantarse

- Estas bien??

- Si solo son unos raspones – contesto fijándose en la magulladura de su piel

- No quieres que te lleve a enfermería

- No quieres llevarlo al hospital??...ash¡¡.. no es para tanto¡¡, ni que fuera a morir por eso, no se le van a salir las tripas o algo parecido – carraspeo molesto por la demasiada atención que su amigo le prestaba al peliazul por lo cual recibió un fuerte codazo – que¡¡

- Cierra la boca, seguro que no quieres ir??, no es problema para nosotros

- Nosotros??

-Si.. nosotros

- No.. no es necesario – con la mano detrás de la nuca dijo con su peculiar sonrisa el ojiazul

- Ya oíste al mocoso, dice que no es necesario larguémonos

- Bryan¡¡

- Ahora que??

- No se molesten por mi, enserio no es problema, vayan

- Ves¡¡... es decir oyes¡¡ no nos necesita... ahora vamos?? O es que te vas a quedar aquí todo el día. "guardaespaldas"

- Hmp

**------------------ooo00OO00ooo------------------**

Se dirigía a la puerta de salida por donde habían pasado sus dos "grandes amigos", recogió los libros que le pertenecían y se encamino para alcanzarlos cuando una mano en sus hombros lo detuvo, pertenecía de sus compañeras e integrante del grupo de las escandalosas como las llamaba, era Mao una pelirrosa con facciones casi parecidas a las de Ray pero con una personalidad completamente opuesta a la del mencionado

- Hola Kai¡¡¡ - entusiasmada y como si el bicolor fuera su amigo de toda la vida saludo la ojiambarina abrazando al chico que no se tomo la molestia en corresponder el abrazo pues estaba muy ocupado tratando de respirar

- Quítate...- con una vos entrecortada pero tajante interpuso su mano entre el cuerpo de la chica y el suyo para que esta se apartara – ...violas mi espacio personal – soltó de mal humor arreglándose la camisa

- Ahhh... Kai que bromista eres jajaja – golpeándole con una mano el hombro la muchacha empezó a reír a sus anchas

- No me digas – ya con mucha intención de ignorar completamente a la gatita dio media vuelta hasta que por segunda ves se lo impidió tomándolo del hombro

- Adonde crees que vas... no ves que te estoy hablando??

- Y no ves que no te estoy escuchando?? – respondió quitando con desprecio la mano de la niña de su hombro para luego sacudírselo

- Jajaja...Kai basta de bromas, quieres... es algo serio

- Vaya... conoces esa palabra??

- Solo, será un segundo

- No has oído decir que el tiempo vale oro

- Si

- Tu eres... o me darás oro??

- ... no

- Exacto¡¡... entonces... ¡¡no vales mi tiempo¡¡ - estaba, feliz, no esa no era la palabra adecuada, satisfecho, si , satisfecho, como adoraba truncar los sueños de alguna mocosa que se le atravesaba en el camino como si se creyeran el amor de su vida, y hablando de amor justo cuando llego a la puerta de salida vio a sus compañeros hablando con Takao aunque este tenia algunos raspones en los brazos, frunciendo el ceño acelero sus paso para aproximarse a ellos

- HIWATARI¡¡¡ - pero la voz del demonio rosado tenía que impedírselo

- ...

- Aun no termino¡¡¡

- Pero yo si

- No me importa¡¡yo siempre consigo lo que quiero¡¡

- ...

- Toma – estrecho ante el un sobre – es para ti¡¡.. acéptalo

- En mi casillero con las demás – ya estaba harto, tanto drama para darle uno de esos estúpidos papelitos, sin ya hacer caso a las insistentes llamadas de esa chica fue a la salida donde vio a Takao despidiéndose de Yuriy y a Bryan más alejado de ellos

-... te vas a quedar aquí todo el día

- Hmp

- Hola... Kai

- Takao... –dijo sin mucha cordialidad notando más de cerca los rasguñasos de sus brazos – que te paso??

- ATERRISAJE FORZOSO¡¡¡ - grito alguien desde el fondo, era el pelilavanda que los saludaba junto con el pelirrojo quien bajaba la cabeza negando en forma de desaprobación sacando algunos libros de su compartimento

- Idiota – murmuro fijando su vista de nuevo en el peliazul quien sonreía ante el comentario, aun salían chicos de la sala de clases entre ellos la pelirrosa, esta al salir empujo a Takao por detrás para dar un simulada disculpa y guiñarle un ojos al bicolor, que solo la observo con una gesto de desagrado, la siguió con la mirada, justo como los pensaba , ella paso junto a Bryan y Yuriy, y por la señal que le hicieron estos era seguro que dejo su tonta tarjeta como se lo dijo - ahgg

- Pasa algo malo??

- Nada que no pueda deshacer – dijo encaminándose a su casillero

- Ahh – respondió este siguiendole el paso, en verdad era difícil entablar una conversación con el ruso, pues este no era muy como decirlo "comunicativo", no sería mala idea darle la tarjeta que hizo para él -... y... que tal tu día, recibiste muchas tarjetas??

- Ya lo veremos – contesto agarrando uno de los tachos de basura que se hallaban en el pasillo para llevarlo consigo

- Kai??... que haces? – pregunto curioso al no entender lo que hacia, ya con el sencillo obsequio en la mano

- Ya veras – concluyo plantándose frente a su armario metálico con el tacho en mano, junto a ellos estaban Yuriy y Bryan el ultimo con la brazo en el hombro del taheño usándolo como respaldo

- Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí... casanova¡¡

- Oigan para que es el basurero?? – pregunto de nuevo desconcertado mirando al los dos rusos acompañantes mientras el bicolor colocaba su código

- Kai lo usa todos los años – respondió Yuriy

- Ohh sii... todos los años es la misma historia, "papel de leña"

- Papel de leña??

El sonido metálico de una pequeña puerta siendo abierta hizo que los tres presentes fijaran su visión hacia el bicolor quien ocasionaba el sonido, ante ellos un montón de tarjetas, ositos de felpa con la inscripción "I love you", algunos paquetes muy bien decorados y un sin fin de "cachivaches" que impedían ver lo libros que deberían estar en ese lugar, era impresionante que alguien pudiese recibir tantas cosas.

-Woo ... nunca había visto tantas tarjetas en un solo lugar¿como metieron los osos?

Girando los ojos en señal de fastidio el ojicarmín alzo la mano hasta llegar a la cúspide de los objetos, y cual escarbadora la hundió junto con el brazo para arrastrar todo desde el fondo hacia delante, el pelitormenta miro anonadado como empujaba todos los lindos presentes al basurero desechándolos cual simple desperdicio, sacudió sus manos como si se hubiera manchado al tocarlos¿qué tenía de malo un simple regalo?, algo cohibido por la actitud del chico miro el presente que tenía pensado darle, luego miro de nuevo el tacho de basura, se acerco a este y tomo un pequeño oso blanco entre sus manos, sintiendo pesar por quien se haya tomado la molestia de enviarle tan bellos presente al chico para que este lo arrojara cual simple suciedad.

- Takao?? – pregunto Yuriy quien seguía con la mirada los movimientos del niño

- Papel de leña?? – los observo a los tres con rostro serió apuntando al contenido del vertedero – esto es... papel de leña??

- Si... se arroja y se quema jajaja¡¡ - comento feliz el pelilavanda quien no captaba el asunto... PAASSS.. ese fue el sonido del golpe que le dio el pelirrojo en su nuca – auchh¡¡¡. Que¡¡ - pregunto a su machacante que solo cruzo sus brazos con una venita palpitante en la frente y evito mirarlo

- Idiota

- Pasa algo malo?? – pregunto ahora el bicolor

- Por que, tiras tus regalos??

- Por que son basura – respondió de manera automática sin prestar atención en el verdadero significado de la pregunta y lo que el nipón quería trasmitirle mediante ella, él solo bajo la mirada escondiendo detrás de si la pequeña y al perecer insignificante tarjeta – por que preguntas??

- por nada – respondió sin mirarlo buscando la forma de salirse de allí

- IDIOTA¡¡ - dijo ahora el pelilavanda que de nuevo usaba al taheño como poste, asustando a todos – que no ves que quería darte un tarjeta imbécil... ¿por qué crees que tiene sus manos detrás de la espalda?- Takao also la mirada rápidamente observando al chico que lo había descubierto¿cómo lo supo?, ya sin escapatoria sonrío de manera triste y revelo la pequeña tarjeta.

- Yo...

- TAKAO¡¡ - una voz eclipso se excusa como una luz en su sendero, corriendo llego Max y junto a él Ray, lo abrazo con fuerza – perdóname, perdóname, - con la mano en el pecho y la otra alzada – yo jamas pensaría que tu tienes una relación amorosa con el director, aunque siempre te invite a desayunar y te libres del castigo.. lo juro¡¡¡... palabra de "boy scaut"

- Si...claro

- Te estabamos buscando - intervino Ray al dramatismo, percatándose de la presencia de los tres rusos, que miraban absortos gracias a lo dicho por el rubio – tenemos que ir a clases recuerdas, a no ser que quieras tener otra entrevista con el... ejem, tu sabes – para no levantar más sospechas o aumentar la voluminosa imaginación de ellos o mejor dicho del ojilavanda quien ya sonreía de cierta forma ante lo escuchado codeando a su compañero – nos vamos??

- S..si – acompañándolos miro de reojo al bicolor en forma de decepción

- Que es eso?? – de la nada curioseo el rubio al ver lo que el ojicielo llevaba en su mano

- Ahh.. esto – enseñando de lleno el papel, luego dijo mirando principalmente al tatuado – es ... papel de leña – sonrío depositando el pliego en el rebosante vertedero, abrazo a su amigo por el hombro y juntos caminaron alejándose por el pasillo, en cambio el ojiambarino quedo mirando el trozo de papel en el tacho, lo tomo entre sus manos al acomodarlo ya que estaba algo arrugado leyó el nombre de la persona a la que iba dirigida, frunciendo el ceño se lo entrego con mala cara, suspirando de forma hastiada

- Toma – la ondeo pues este no se inmutaba en agarrarla, parecía perdido – Hiwatari¡¡¡ - voceo llamando la atención del mencionado que al percatarse de lo que sucedía agarro el presente

- Ray¡¡¡...bienes?? – grito Max desde lejos moviendo la mano

- Un segundo¡¡ - contesto y luego volteo a ver de nuevo al ojicarmín – no entiendo por que se molesta en dejarte una tarjeta cada año... no lo mereces – finalizo marchándose, en todo ese tiempo Kai no dijo nada, solo escucho, pensando en sus acciones, en las acciones de los demás, fijo de nuevo su vista en el presente y lo guardo en su bolsillo trasero

- Bien hecho Kai, así se conquista a un chico,... ganándote a sus amigos –dijo aplaudiendo Bryan

- Quieres callarte¡¡¡

**------------------ooo00OO00ooo------------------**

La cafetería bulliciosa, chicos aquí y allá en un desorden incorregible algunos corriendo otros caminando, lanzando comida por los aires, los maestros y autoridades escolares tratando de controlar a las bestias llamadas alumnos. Tres de ellos llevando bandejas de plástico en sus manos se dirigían a la mesa que acostumbraban.

- Se los digo, experimentan con nosotros - decía el norteamericano en el momento en que se sentaban – esto no puede ser puré de papas... digo, mírenlo, que clase de puré se ve así??– cogió un poco del alimento con una cuchara también de plástico, probo una poco de ella haciendo un gesto de asco la devolvió de nuevo al plato – ahhgg... esto sabe a demonios

- Cuantas veces tenemos que decirte que compres comida conservada o que venga en algún recipiente

- Esto estaba en un recipiente sellado

- Si... junto con algunas moscas y otros insectos – dijo Takao por lo que Ray tomo un poco de la comida del chico y la probo

- Mnnn... la crema verde le da un toque de sabor jajajaja

- Que graciosos – de mal humor empezó a comer su puré de papa, pasaron un tiempo en silencio disfrutando de sus respectivos almuerzos Takao comía un sándwich hecho en casa con una jugo de naranja y Ray comía algo tradicional de china, de pronto una chica se poso junto a el pelitormenta

- Taka-chan¡¡¡ – dijo abrazándolo efusivamente

- H.. hola Julia

- Taka –chan¡¡¡ – seguía diciendo feliz la muchacha sin hacer de cuenta que asfixiaba al ojicielo

- Ju ... Julia, Julia¡¡ - dándole varios toques en el hombro para llamar su atención

- JULIA¡¡¡ - grito el chino chasqueando los dedos para hacerla entrar en razón

- Que¡¡

- Estas ...mmnn... asfixiando a mi ...mmnn... amigo – con la boca llena intervino el rubio

- Max, no hables con la boca llena¡¡¡ - exigió la española una ves que libero de sus brazos al japonés

- Que te trae por aquí...Julia

- Ahhh...si¡¡¡ – volvió a abrazar al chico – te tengo grandes noticias¡¡¡

- ... que??

- Pues... recuerdas que el año pasado, te robaron

- No me robaron

- Claro que te robaron¡¡¡

- Que

- Tus tarjetas de SAN VALENTIN¡¡

- Eso no es cierto... – dijo él con la cuchara en alto – yo no recibí nada ese año, ni el año antepasado, ni el antepasado ni el otro antepasado ni el...

- Ya¡¡¡ - dijeron los otros dos que desde hace un momento solo se limitaron a escuchar la discusión entre ambos

- Acéptalo Takao, lo único que te faltaba era eso

- Solo estaba abierta, no se llevaron nada, por que nadie intento sacar nada, seguro yo olvide cerrarla

- Pero Takao...- dijo Max – Ray y yo siempre dejamos nuestras tarjetas en tu casillero

- De veras, yo pense que no lo hacían, es cierto Ray??

- Por que tiene que decírtelo Ray¿es que no confías en mi? – cruzando sus brazos hincho su cachetes en disgusto

- Si.. solo quiero ehh... corroborarlo

- ahhh – luego murmuro a Ray – que significa corroborar??

- Ehh... autentificar

- ahhh - miro de nuevo con cara de duda pero esta ves a Julia quien solo alzo los hombros en señal de ignorancia

- Si lo hicimos – afirmo Ray al peliazul – las metimos por las rendija, debieron quedar ahí

- Ves, ves, te lo dije... hay un ladrón de tarjetas

- Hay otras víctimas – pregunto Max en un tono policial – algún sospechoso??, los quiero interrogar para..

- Max... no empieces

- Mnnn... – haciendo un puchero – le quitan la emoción al caso

- Ahhh... por favor, no me digan que creen que alguien no quiere que reciba tarjetas, es eso?? – los miro incrédulo y su reacción fue peor al ver a los tres afirmar firmemente con la cabeza- ohh ... por favor¡¡

- Que sería si no es eso??

- No se

- BUENO, BUENO¡¡... ese no era el punto – grito la bicolor golpeando la mesa – estoy aquí para decir algo importante

- Pues que esperas???

- Ahh si... Taka-chan¡¡¡ – volvió a dar un abrazo asfixiante al chico

- Eso era??

- De nuevo con lo mismo – negó cerrando los ojos el güero mientras el pelinegro se encargaba de separar por segunda ves a la muchacha de su amigo

- Ufff – suspiro este una ves que fue liberado sobándose el cuello por el apretón – y que es la gran noticia??

- Pues que este año no será lo mismo, ya me encargue de eso – con aire de orgullos declaro la chica

- Se puede saber como???

- Pues lo más seguro es que el ladrón...

- Que no es un ladrón

- Lo que sea,... tal ves un "desconocido" que gusta de llevar tus tarjetas, sabe el código de tu casillero y es por eso que no las recibes

- Aja

- Pues bien, para evitar que habrá tu casillero, hice que Kenny cambie el código

- Ahhh... que bien – dijo sin mucho interés el peliazul - ... y cual es el nuevo código, por que lo sabes no??

- Ups.. ehh, un segundo KENNY¡¡¡¡ - salió corriendo la chica en busca del genio de anteojos por lo cual los otros solo se quedaron viendo a la eufórica y entusiasta muchacha correr a la velocidad de un cohete

- Ahhhh – suspiraron lo tres en tono cansado

- Se los digo, esta comida es un experimento...

- Otra ves con lo mismo, Max no es un experimento¡¡, bueno me encantaría acompañarlos, pero veré cuantas tarjetas me han dejado

- Aja ... no querrás decir, veré si me dejo una tarjeta – dijo el peliazul dirigiéndose al ojiambarino

- De que hablan??

- Que no te enteraste??... hay un chico que se hace llamar "Cupido" siempre le deja una tarjeta a Ray

- No es cierto

- Lo niegas??

- No – con un dedo en alto – yo dije no es cierto, y no es cierto por que no me lo deja todos los años considerando que apenas llegue hace tres y él me los ha enviado solo dos años

- El punto Max - ignorando al chico de nuevo con la cuchara en forma de objeción – es que a Ray le gusta este tal "Cupido", por que le escribe poesías

- Que cursi

- Verdad que si

- Sea lo que sea me gusta, fin del asunto... Adios¡¡

- Crees que se enfado??

- Naahhh... que va

**------------------ooo00OO00ooo------------------**

Caminaban a paso lento dominando todos los pasillos sin poder pasar desapercibidos a cualquiera, todos se les quedaban mirando y abriéndoles el paso, con rostros serios y actitud recia nadie podía decirles que no, y pobre del que lo hiciese.

- Así que dinos galán¿qué piensas hacer?

- Hacer sobre que

- Lo del enano... ya sabes, que desechaste las tarjetas justo cuando él quería darte una

- Yo pienso ir a disculparme – ambos miraron al pelirrojo

- Y tu por que??, fue este poste - apuntando a Hiwatari – el que le destrozo las esperanzas

- Si... pero temo que aya pensado que yo haría lo mismo

- Ahhh... que tierno¡¡... tanto que creo que quiero darte un beso –abriendo los brazos para abrasarlo, pero el níveo lo esquiva - ohh... vamos déjate atrapar – vuelve a intentarlo pero falla de nuevo lo que causa que el ojiartico se ría mirando a su perseguidor pero fue a estrellarse por el bicolor

- Agg

- Lo siento - articulo retrocediendo

- Por que te disculpas??... el que Mr. Simpatía no sea feliz no quiere decir que nosotros no podamos divertirnos

- Hmp – este no contesto y solo se retiro de en medio de ellos

- Que le pasa???

- A quien le importa... ahora déjate atrapar – vuelve a intentarlo, pero el taheño pone la mano enfrente para frenarlo

- Mira¡¡... - dijo apuntando hacia el pasillo-... es Takao

- Ahh otra ves con el enano, tu y Hiwatari están traumados

- Vamos

- No¡¡ olvídalo ve tu – retrocede dirigiéndose al lado contrario, pero el chico se interpone y lo enfrenta haciéndole seña de que obedezca - uff

Golpeaba insistentemente la puerta metálica procurando que esta se abriera , pero por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía, por la cara del muchachito se notaba que ya llevaba varios minutos intentándolo

- Hola Takao

- Enano

- Hola Yuriy, Hola Bryan – masajeaba su mano sin mirarlos por el dolor

- Oye, Takao, yo.. siento lo de hace rato, no quise...

- No importa, tu no hiciste nada, respeto que no quieran recibir nada

- Ves?? te dije que no hacia falta que te disculpases

- Cállate¡¡... no es eso, es solo que a Kai no le gustan los...

- Lo se, intentare no molestarlo más

- Sabia decisión

- Bryan.. no tienes un lugar a donde ir??

- Pero si tu me obligaste a venir

- Tu odias San Valentín?? - pregunto temeroso el niño

- No es eso, es solo que... no lo se, supongo que depende de si sientes algo por alguien y entonces este día significaría mucho y quieras demostrárselo... pero si no, no, todo depende de lo que sientas

- Ahhh – miro absorto al pelirrojo, no penso escucharle decir algo así al él

- Haber... pregúntame a mi, pregúntame a mi que pienso yo

- De acuerdo... Te gusta San Valentín??

- No¡¡,... lo detesto¡

- Bryan¡¡

- Que¡¡ es la verdad, digo¿de que sirve dar Tarjetas a todo el mundo?, es estúpido, todo el mundo lo hace, si vas a darle un regalo a alguien, que al menos sea algo especial¡¡

- Tu das tarjetas??

- Que no oíste?, yo no doy simples tarjetitas, mis regalos, si es que los doy, por que no se los doy a cualquiera, son muuy muy especiales – declaraba el pelilavanda junto a el pelirrojo – es más, hora mismo voy a darle su regalo a Yuriy ¿quieres ver?

- Claro

- Yo no

- Tarde, aquí esta – agarrándolo bruscamente de las mejillas le da un escandaloso beso del cual el níveo se aparto rápidamente – ese es el mejor regalo que les puedo dar

- Wuacala¡¡

- O vamos, no beso tan mal

- Si tu dices

- Y tu??.. quieres que te de mi regalo...

- Creo que no, paso... gracias – dijo cuando de nuevo hecho cuenta de su situación con más razón al escuchar el timbre sonar – rayos¡¡¡... oye Yuriy

- Cof cof... ahhhh¡¡...si?

- Me prestas tu libro de Química

- Que tu no tienes uno??

- Si...pero es que no puedo abrir mi casillero

- Por que??

- Es un tonta historia

- No más tonta que nosotros aquí escuchándola... es decir... ohh por favor cuéntanosla que nos morimos por oírla – sin mucha gana recargado de nueva cuenta en el hombro del pelirrojo dijo Bryan

- Bryan... por que no vas a ver si no llueve en la esquina

- Olvídalo, tu me trajiste, ahora paga las consecuencias

- Esta bien – gruñendo por lo bajo tocándose la frente – dinos por que cerraste tu casillero

- Yo no lo hice

- Ya lo notamos

- Es que, los chicos y Julia creen que alguien me roba mis tarjetas por que no recibo ninguna todos lo años

- Ninguna???

- No puede ser, por que el empalagoso de Yuriy siempre te... – PASS¡¡... el sonido de su cabeza al estrellarse la mano de el pelirrojo contra ella - ahora que¡¡

- Cierra la boca¡¡¡

- Tu siempre que??

- Yo¡¡... yo??... yo siempre veo a chicos y chicas que te dejan cosas en el casillero, si eso es...yo los veo – respondió mirando fugazmente al pelilavanda

- Ahh... bueno no se, nunca veo ninguna, aunque Ray y Max me dijeron que siempre lo hacen, no creo que quieran mentirme, pero el punto es que por eso Julia ideo un plan que implica cambiar el código de mi compartimento

- Y tu no lo sabes??

- No jeje... así que, me lo prestas

- Cuando quieras, pero tenemos que buscarlo, esta en mi casillero... ven

**------------------ooo00OO00ooo------------------**

Caminando saludaba a todos con una leve reverencia una sonrisa pintada cordialmente en su rostro y el ondear de su mano derecha, dejándose guiar por sus pies que lo dirigían a su próxima clase, en particular a ellos les gustaban las mismas cosas y al ser tan unidos tomaban casi todas las clases juntos, pero como para gustos no hay nada escrito había una hora en la que debían separarse por estas matriculados en otra clase, Takao aunque sorprendiera tomaba la clase de Química avanzada, resulta increíble dirían muchos puesto que el peliazul no es alguien que digamos muy estudioso y para esa materia lo que uno mas necesitaba era neuronas, pero el ojiambarino también sabía que cuando algo apasiona al chico tampoco se rinde fácilmente y por eso el pelitormenta iba a ese salón, Max en cambio va a clase de Teatro algo que en lo obviamente es muy bueno, siempre hace de todo un drama y él por su parte se dirigía a clase de música, si, el oriental amaba la música, esa dulce melodía que se fusiona con el aire y recorre tu mente hasta tocar tu alma, los instrumentos de vientos eran su fuerte, en su tierra natal era una costumbre de familia tocar un instrumento, él interpretaba la flauta, esa era su pasión y al igual que sus amigos la adoraba.

Llego a su salón correspondiente, y se sitio en el lugar donde estaba los que ejecutaban instrumentos de viento, saco de un alargado estuche la fina flauta plateada con emblemas de su familia, ese era el regalo que le dieron en su despedida, cuanto los extrañaba, con una tierna mirada acaricio el frío metal que lograba traer recuerdos cálidos a su mente cuando oyó a la maestra ingresar al salón, colocándose en el atril

- Buenos días, espero que hayan practicado, empezaremos en "do" menor, luego le seguirán las notas más altas de acuerdo – alzo las manos con una vara negra como esas que usan los magos pero sin la punta blanca, en señal de atención les indico a percusión que iniciase – esta será solo una prueba, más vale que todos ya tengan sus notas listas

El sonido de los tambores resonar en la sala hizo que entrara en razón, mirando a todos lados como desconcertado no supo que hacer cuando la maestra le indico que siguiese

- Joven Kon, le sugiero que deje de soñar y se una a la clase

El aludido miro un momento a la maestra y luego a su compañeros, era la segunda ves en el día en el que era el centro de atención, solo que esta ves no podía culpar a nadie más que así mismo , busco entre sus cosas el papel donde se hallaban las notas musicales pero al no encontrarlos penso que era por el nerviosismo, volvió a buscarlos pero de nuevo no los encontró entonces regreso su vista ala maestra quien parecía estar impacientándose

- Sucede algo joven

- Yo... no... encuentro mis notas

- Mnn... que clase de estudiante ejemplar de música olvida sus notas de música

- Yo... no...

- Baya a buscarlas

- Si Maestra

- Continuemos – dijo ella indicándoles a los demás alumnos a que siguieran, al tiempo que el se maldecía mentalmente, seguro era que amaba la música pero no compartía ese mismo sentimiento para con su maestra, no a ella la odiaba, si sus amigos manchaban su perfecta conducta, ella lo hacia pedazos, abochornado salió de la sala y rápidamente se dirigió a los pasillos para llegar a su casillero sin perder más tiempo, fue entonces cuando desde lejos avisto que alguien estaba revisando su humilde compartimento, un ladrón, fue lo primero que penso, sigilosamente se acerco estudiando al intruso hasta llegar justo cuando el extraño cerraba su casilla

- Max??... que haces

- RAY¡¡¡¡- exclamo el mencionado sorprendido – q...que haces aquí?, acaso no estas en clase? – pregunto mirando a todos lados para cerciorarse de no ser visto por nadie más

- Tuve que volver por mis notas, que hacías revisando mi casillero??

-Yo??... no – con cara de inocente

- No lo niegues te vi

- Ahhh...tu casillero, ehh pues es que lo vi abierto y decidí cerrarlo

- No es cierto yo lo cerré, además no se tarda tanto en cerrarlo, tu tardaste

- Enserio??...- sobándose la nuca retrocediendo unos pasos – fíjate que no lo había notado

- Max

- Es que... yo... buscaba mis lentes

- Tu no usas lentes

- No?...si si¡¡ es que... son de contacto, si eso¡¡, son de contacto y cuando cerraba tu compartimento se cayó y me puse a buscarlo

- Max no mientas – dijo este serio – tu no usas lentes de contacto

- Enserio, ohh vaya que me conoces, que buen amigo¡¡... dame un abrazo- se acerco al pelinegro pero este se aparto

- Max por que me mientes, soy tu amigo, que buscabas?? – dijo abriendo su división

- N... nada ¿q...que haces?

- Busco mis notas¿por que estas así?

- A..a si como??...- pregunto retrocediendo más

- No se, que te sucede, pasa algo malo?? Pareces asustado – al abrirlo por completo fijo su vista en el interior de la caja de metal, de entre todas sus cosas resaltaba un sobre blanco el cual reconocía muy bien, el mismo que al finalizar las clases encontraba, lo tomo entre sus manos y miro interrogante a su amigo – Max??

- Ohhh mira recibiste un sobre, seguro querrás leerlo solo, así que me voy.. adios¡¡¡ - volteo listo para marcharse

- Max, - obligo a que le rubio lo mirase – que es esto?

- Por la constitución física y su contenido deduzco que es un sobre, mmnn – entrecerrando sus ojos para ver mejor – y... ya que estaba en tu casillero supongo que es para ti

- No fue eso lo que pregunte

- Claro que si, me preguntaste que, que es eso, y yo te dije que es un sobre para ti

- De acuerdo, permíteme cambiar mi pregunta¿tu pusiste esto aquí?

- Yo??¡¡ – apuntándose a si mismo – yo... que vaaa¡¡¡.. no

- Entonces que hacías

- Ya te dije buscaba mis lentes de...

- Max deja de mentir¿qué hacías? Tu dejaste esta carta aquí, pero por que??

- Como que por que

- Entonces si la dejaste

- Si... es decir no... digo...

- Jaa... lo hiciste – apunto acusatoriamente al ojiazul, quien al verse descubierto bajo el rostro – yo... por que??

- No es obvio – dijo enfrentándose a la mirada ojiambarina enredando sus dedos en su dorado cabello

- Tu... yo no... por que no me lo dijiste?

- Por que no soy tan valiente como tu o Takao, yo.. – mirando hacia abajo jugando con sus pies decía – tenía miedo – finalizo sin mirar al chico hasta que sintió una mano en su mejilla

- Pero tu no tienes nada que temer

- No??

- No – lo abrazo por la cintura para empezar a caminar juntos – ven voy a mostrarte un lugar

- De verdad??.. y que hay de tu clase de música la maestra va a matarte y vas a manchar tu perfecto registro

- Voy a darle el gusto de arruinarme

- Enserio??

-Si...y yo voy a darme otros gustos – le guiño una ojos mientras lo conducía por una puerta aun sosteniéndolo por la cintura

- A donde vamos??

- Ya veras

**------------------ooo00OO00ooo------------------**

Los alumnos iban y venían felices por que al fin terminaban las clases, un gran alivio para la mayoría, los chicos en su bullicioso caminar abandonaban el instituto poco a poco, todos marchándose felices a sus casas pero claro a excepción de un tatuado que con la fiera mirada hacia a un lado a todos y con más razón por ir al lado contrarío

- Quítense – ordenaba con vos firme apresurando sus pasos, hasta que llego a chocar con alguien – que estas ciego¡¡¡

- Aquí el único ciego eres tu¡¡

- No tengo tiempo para esto manzanita – demando el bicolor ante la reacidad del chico a hacerse a un lado, después de uno segundos cedió y dejo que este se marchara

- Que rayos le pasa??

- Averigüemos

- Que?

- Vamos a seguirlo... andando – se encaminaron siguiendo los pasos de Hiwatari, este caminaba tan rápido que casi lo perdían de vista, al doblar una de las esquinas del pasillo llego hasta su compartimento y empezó a sacar sus cosas echando algunas tarjetas en el piso, desde la esquina escondidos el taheño y el pelilavanda miraban, después de cargar todas sus cosas cerro la puerta metálica de un golpe el cual sonó sordamente haciéndoles parpadear por el sonido, luego vieron como se detuvo junto al tacho, saco unas tarjetas de su bolsillo trasero y empezó a romperlas una a una hasta hacerla pedazos por completo y luego arrojarlas asegurándose de que todas estuvieran ahí

- Uuuyy... debe odiar esas tarjetas

- No es para tanto, es un maniático

- Ya le diste tu tarjeta a ese pituso

- Su nombre es Takao¡¡¡– defendió el pelirrojo, para posteriormente sacar la carta de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila – se la dejare de camino, antes de que revise su casillero, vamos – finalizo alejándose del lugar junto a su compañero, se dirigieron al laberinto de corredores, caminaron un buen trecho hasta llegar a destino

- Crees realmente que alguien robe sus cachivaches... quien sería tan tonto??

- Compruébalo tu mismo – anuncio señalando con un movimiento de cabeza el casillero mal trecho que se hallaba junto a ellos, abierto con obvias señas de haber sido golpeado varias veces para conseguirlo, algunas pequeñas marcas de sangre en la pintura desecha demostraba que los azotes fueron hechos con los mismos puños, sin usar instrumento alguno lo que hacía de eso más llamativo todavía, pues abrir algo así con las manos no era trabajo fácil.

- Demonios¡¡, eso si duele mira – fijando su visión en las pequeñas marcas de sangre – otro obsesionado, podrías decirme ¿qué le ven a ese enano?

- Encanto

- Yo tengo encanto

- Tu tienes encanto, pero el es un encanto

- Por favor¡¡¡ no me vengas con estupideces

- MI CASILLERO¡¡¡- chillo el ojicielo quien corriendo se acerco hasta ellos

- Hablando del Rey de Roma

- Que paso?? – admirando el no muy bello paisaje – ustedes que hacen aquí? – inquirió al verlos parados en la escena del crimen

- Ni creas que fui yo

- Cuando veníamos ya estaba sí – defendió el ojiartico en tanto que el pelitormenta revisaba sus cosas constatando que nada de valor faltase aunque que valor podrían tener algunos libros

- No falta nada – suspiro aliviado abriendo su bolsa para meter los libros restantes – uff que susto

- Estas seguro, no falta nada??

- Si, mis libros, cuadernos de nota, no falta nada – verificar revisando por segunda ves sus cosas – lo ves

- Y que hay de tus tarjetas??, no están, y se supone que tus amigos las pusieron ahí no??

- No lo se

- Otra ves con eso¡¡ - giro los ojos hartado el ojilavanda desviando la mirada – no las recibe y ya¿quién se molestaría en robárselas?, es muy tonto – decía dando vueltas en un mismo lugar, mientras el pelirrojo se ponía a pensar en algunas posibilidades con el dedo índice en sus labios

- Lo siento Takao, pero... tenemos que irnos¡¡

- Ya?... tan pronto?, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de burlarme de su miseria por que no recibe esas estúpidas tarjetas - se negaba siendo obligado por el chico a caminar

- Ohh vamos¡¡... tu tampoco las recibes

- Eso no es cierto, es solo que mis enamorados se toman su tiempo - el peliazul solo los miraba con una gran gota de sudor en la frente al ver como se marchaban

- Que raros – murmuro recogiendo sus pocas pertenencias listo para marcharse.

**------------------ooo00OO00ooo------------------**

A esas horas la institución ya estaba vacía, ningún alma rondaba por el lugar más que el sonido del viento que corría por los despejados corredores donde como murmullo fantasmal parecía oírse aun la vos de los cientos de chicos y chicas que de día en día lo transitaban, la luz rojiza del atardecer acariciando las ventanas que permitían la entrada de dichos fulgores.

Abriendo la puerta de salida una cálida brisa golpeteo su rostro dándole la bienvenida a las afueras, las hojas sueltas de los árboles en el pisos viajaban libres con las ráfagas de aire que las impulsaba a moverse, atravesó ese diminuto mar sosteniendo su gorra en su cabeza para que no se fuese con el viento pero en un descuido esta se escapo de sus manos, al percatarse de tal hecho, fue tras ella en una infantil cacería por los aires, donde el cazador resultaba menos astuto que la presa, pues el ventarrón guiaba a su gorra a diferentes lugares de los cuatro puntos cardinales, primero al norte, luego al sur, al norte y luego al este, resultaba imposible predecir el lugar donde iría a parar, pero después de unos muchos minutos de juguetear con el niño el viento seco al ver al chico tan cansado apiadándose de él deposito el gorro en la rama de un árbol. Admiro la grandeza y majestuosidad mismo, era enorme, respiro profundo y se dispuso a escalarlo para rescatar su pertenencia, resbalo unas cuantas veces hasta llegar a la cima pero una ves que lo logro con mas raspones en la mano claro avisto la rama en la que descansaba su gorra y se aproximo a ella, temeroso al encontrarse en un lo que aparentaba una cuerda floja natural se arrastro atraves de ella gateando sosteniéndose de la firme madera aunque dudando de que esta resistiese su peso estiro su mano para poder agarrarla, solo faltaban unos centímetros cuando escucho algo quebrarse velozmente volvió la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido era la rama que poco a poco iba quebrándose, sin desistir intento de nuevo tomar la gorra pero un final sonido hueco logro que la distancia que separaba a su gorra de su mano aumentase al sentir su descenso, irremediablemente cayo al suelo desde la gran altura golpeando todo su cuerpo, quedo así unos segundos de boca a bajo, una ves que sintió estar en tierra firme abrió lentamente sus ojos divisando de primer plano unos zapatos negros junto con un pantalón del mismo color, also más la mirada, una camisa blanca con los primeros sin cerrar, piel increíblemente blanca, tatuajes en la cara, ojos rojos, cabellos rebelde y una mano extendida hacía él

- Hola Kai – sonrío a pesar del dolor tomando la mano ofrecida – que haces aquí??

- Que hacías tu ahí?- pregunto examinado al chico, siempre lo hacía cosa que nunca pasaba desapercibida por ojicielo

- Se fue volando – dijo señalando en lo alto del árbol en aquella rama - pero no lo puedo alcanzar – limpiándose las marcas de tierra que tenia en la mejilla sonrosada, pero no muy bien, aunque fue la mano de el tatuado que se poso sobre las suya y termo el trabajo que esta había iniciado lo que hizo que sus mejillas se volvieran más rosadas a pesar del color de su piel

- Te falto ahí

- Gracias

- Tenme esto– de la nada comento dejando al chico a cargo de su maletín, fue entonces cuando vio que el bicolor subía al árbol un poco más rápido y ágil que él hasta llegar a la cima tomar su gorra y saltar desde esa altura para terminar detrás suyo, viendo como lo hizo no se veía tan complicado, pero la realidad es que lo era – toma – le estrecho su preciado objeto al chico que aun no salía de su sorpresa

- G... gracias – agradeció tímido fue entonces cuando agarro lo que le pertenecía que pudo apreciar las raspaduras que el chico tenia en sus manos en especial en sus nudillos donde las heridas eran más grandes y profundas, de la nada tomo la mano del ruso para apreciarla mejor – que te sucedió??

- Nada – declaro cortante retirando la mano enseguida

- Pero tienes la mano dañada

- No es nada

- Como te hiciste eso?

- No es asunto tuyo¡¡ - empuño la mano haciendo que el pelitormenta se asustara, pero al notar su reacción desistió – disculpa

- No, discúlpame tu, no quise molestarte, y no lo digo solo por lo de ahora, si no que también por darte la tarjeta y todo eso .. no quise hacerte enfadar.. lo siento

- No me molesto que me la dieras, solo no me gusta que todo el mundo lo haga como si se creyeran alguien para hacerlo

- Entonces no lo volveré a hacer

- No estas entendiendo el punto, yo nunca he tirado las tuyas

- Por que?, yo no soy nadie para dártelas – jugando con sus dedos no miraba al ojicarmín, mas una mano en su mentón lo obligo a hacerlo advirtiendo la gran cercanía que existía la cual no noto anteriormente

- Te equivocas – dijo en un susurro el mayor tomando las mejillas del chico entre sus lastimadas manos palpando esa tersa piel morena para después besarlo en los labios, una caricia dulce y ligera donde el pequeño roce resulta el más atrevido de los toques, jugando con su boca sin ingresar, solo probando el elixir que se desprendía de ellos sin embriagarse con el interior unos segundos y lentamente se separo del chico al que se podría comparar con un jitomate por el color de su rostro – quieres ser mi Valentín??

- No se – uno no salía de su sorpresa – ¿que le das a tu a alguien en San Valentín?

- Un beso

- A todos??

- No

- Entonces que es eso?? – pregunto apuntando a una tarjeta que salía de en medio del bolsillo del maletín del ruso – es una tarjeta – afirmo tomando sin consentimiento alguno por parte del otro aun cuando este queso evitar que lo viese - para mi??

- Ehh...- quedo razonando¿de donde salió? se supone que había roto todas, un momento esa tarjeta era roja, roja?? Esa tarjeta era la mima que Yu...

- Kai¡¡¡ - interrumpió sus cavilaciones el japonés – me estas escuchando??

- No¡¡...es decir si¡¡... es para ti

- Enserio??- volvió a preguntar recibiendo una afirmación por parte del otro – gracias¡¡¡ - agradeció el niño abrazándolo

- Así que dime quieres o no??

- Si quiero¡¡ – declaro aun abrazando al chico

- Vamos te acompaño a tu casa

- De acuerdo

Takao recogió su bolso que se encontraba en el suelo puesto que así lo dejo cuando intentaba subir al árbol, acomodándose la gorra para que esta quedara más aferrada a su cabeza se encamino junto con Kai hacia su hogar dulce hogar, pero como siempre la curiosidad mata al gato, a él también

- No vas a decirme como te hiciste eso?? – volvió a preguntar con respecto al daño en sus manos

- Tal ves... tal ves – murmuro abrasándolo de nuevo

**------------------ooo00OO00ooo------------------**

- Siento ganas de vomitar... así que Hiwatari era ese tonto – comento el pelilavanda quien junto con el pelirrojo estaban escondidos detrás de unos matorrales observando como los dos jóvenes se marchaban

- Tu no tiene ni el más mínimo sentido de romanticismo verdad??

- Ahhhgg lo que sea – contesto con un gesto repulsivo – ¿por que le diste tu tarjetita a Hiwatari?

- Para que se la dé a Takao – se incorporo sacudiendo su ropaje del polvo ya que el arbusto era pequeño y tuvieron que arrodillarse siendo acompañado por el más alto – lo necesitaba más que yo

- Ja¡¡¡.. si claro, ya te pareces a esa Mantis Monja que se deja comer

- Mantis Religiosa tarado¡¡ - negó fervientemente con la cabeza, Bryan era el único que podía sacarlo de quicio a esos grados – toma ¡¡ - cansado le lanzo un pedazo de papel adornado

- Un tarjeta??...para mi¡¡.. es un detalle tan...tan.. cursi¡¡... te gusto verdad??

- Vete al diablo – le respondió alejándose del lugar

- Vamos admítelo, te gusto¡¡, anda admítelo TE TRAIGO MUERTO¡¡ jajajaja

- Cállate o el único muerto aquí serás tu

-Ta bien, ta bien, soy tu amor secreto, lo entiendo no hay problema

- Camina¡¡

- Espérame, Yuriy??...YURIY¡¡¡

**_- Finito-_**

TERMINEEE¡¡¡... CURSI CURSI¡¡¡... este día me sabe a chocolate, solo que el de puro azúcar que no me gusta puesto que yo prefiero el amargo jajajaja, al fin, ya era hora, bueno tendrán que disculpar mi poca inspiración, pero es que las ideas no me venían a la cabeza y este tema exactamente no es mi fuerte y menos si es con Kai (les digo, lo bueno que tenga de vivo, mejor lo tiene de muerto¡¡¡ ) pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay nada más que pueda hacer yo... **_FELIZ SAN VALENTIN ¡¡¡_**... impuntual pero que le puedo hacer, espero ver por aquí otros finc de esta pareja dedicado a este día ¬¬ CHICASSSS¡¡¡¡

Detalle informativo la Mantis religiosa realmente no decapita al macho a la hora de aparearse, el punto es que tanto el macho como la hembra tienen un baile individual de apareamiento, pero a veces la hembra esta más hambrienta que enamorada jejeje nnUU… que rara es la naturaleza no es genial??

Gracias por leer¡¡¡

SAYONARA GAMBATE ¡¡¡KAI&TAKAO¡¡¡¡ ( aun me resisto a la idea de que el esté vivo ¬¬, pero como la onda de hacer sufrir a Kai ya se acabo, tendré que resignarme u.u) 


End file.
